And They Called Him Harry Potter
by PadfootPotter
Summary: How Harry got his infamous name :)


Hey everyone! I was at working cleaning one day and I was thinking about HP because I was extremely bored and I was amusing myself with my own little stories. See I figured James was Harry's middle name from the beginning and me and my sister had a little bet about it because she didn't think it was. So, you see I was right about 'James', but I was wondering where "Harry" came from. So, here's my story on how Harry got his name. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
PS: sorry if their any stupid mistakes like wrong words or spelling errors. It's really hard to proofread your own work and I tried the best I could.

xxxxx  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to pay me for my stories go right ahead. It would just be a waste of your money because you don't how to send it to me and if by chance I did get it then I'd have to spend the money to buy stamps to send the money to JK Rowling because, well, Harry and everyone except for the people you don't recognize are hers. So, never mind, don't pay me.  
  
xxxxx  
  
A tense feeling circulated through the upstairs hallway. The five occupants were restless for news. They had received information by owl from James that Lily's delivery had found some complications and they didn't know what the outcome would be. They all wanted desperately to be at the hospital with their two best friends, but James had insisted they stay at home until the baby was born.  
  
Sirius kept pacing up and down the narrow upstairs hallway.  
  
"What's going on?" he growled.  
  
"Why do you keep asking that? You know none of us know anything," Remus replied uncharacteristically snippily.  
  
"I'm just worried," Sirius stated quietly.  
  
"We all are," Ashleigh told him.  
  
After what seemed like days, the front door opened and James appeared below them at the foot of the stairs.  
  
He seemed rather upset and sighed loudly, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"What?" and "What happened?" flew at him and he looked up.  
  
"Lily's at the hospital. She's okay, but she's really upset," his voice full of sorrow.  
  
"Oh, god," Sirius moaned running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Why is she upset?" Missy questioned.  
  
James looked up, and there was a warm glow in his eyes.  
  
"Lils is upset because I got myself a _BOY_!!!!!!" James whopped and jumped up in the air.  
  
"James!" Ash and Missy yelled, but he just kept laughing and ran out of sight.  
  
"A boy," Remus said.  
  
"Just what he wanted," Sirius added.  
  
"Lily wanted a girl," Ashleigh stated.  
  
"That's probably why she's upset." Missy said.  
  
"She'll get over it," Sirius declared.  
  
"What did they name him?" Peter asked.  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said looking a Remus. "Hey, Prongs!"  
  
James appeared at the foot of the steps again. "What?"  
  
"Does your son have a name?"  
  
"Not yet," James told him, beaming. "We couldn't agree on one."  
  
"Well, there's a surprise. Lily and James not agreeing on something." Ashleigh laughed.  
  
"I gotta go, but you guys should stop by later and see him. He's the finest looking baby ever," James said before apparating  
  
"I'll bet he's 'the finest looking baby ever' just as long as he doesn't look like James," Sirius murmured.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Sirius walked into the hospital the following day. Lily had given birth in a muggle hospital so her parents could come and visit her and the new baby. Sirius, never have been in muggle hospital before, was interested about everything since it was all so strange and new.  
  
After the lady at the front desk told him Lily was on the 3rd floor, and he had spent about 15 minutes playing on the elevator which was also new to him, he finally entered the maternity ward.  
  
"Dear lord, look at all the babies," he whispered to himself as he looked through a viewing window at all the new born's.  
  
"Padfoot!" he heard James call and he turned to see him with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, man. Which ones yours?"  
  
"Oh, Lily's got him in the room. Come'on."  
  
James led Sirius down a few hallways and pass many doors.  
  
"You figure out a name yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No and we can't take him home until we do," James told him glumly.  
  
"Well, how about you name him Flower?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"You want _me_ to name _my son_ 'Flower'?" James asked incredulous.  
  
"Yea, that way he'd be 'Flower Potter'," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny," James said sarcastically.  
  
They got to a room and James stopped.  
  
"Now, please don't bother Lily. She's not in a very happy place when you get on her nerves," James informed him.  
  
"Then you might want to stay out here." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
James pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Lils." He said walking over a kissing his wife. "Hey little guy, you got a visitor," James told the bundle of blankets in Lily's arms.  
  
Sirius walked in cautiously.  
  
"Hello, Sirius," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Lily."  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, uh," Sirius took a step back and put out his arms. "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"Well, seeing as you're his godfather, you better get used to holding him," Lily replied.  
  
"Godfather?!?" Sirius exclaimed. "I can't be his godfather! I'm, I'm, I'm not a good role model. I can't, I can't even, why are you letting me be the godfather?"  
  
"James is kinda stuck on you," Lily said with a small smile, "You don't think he'd have anyone else be our baby's godfather, do you?"  
  
James smiled at Sirius. "Come here and hold him. He won't bite and if he does, it's ok. He doesn't have any teeth."  
  
"Ok," Sirius walked slowly to the bed. Lily gently handed him a small bundle of blue blankets.  
  
"Yea, see, there you go," James said once Sirius was holding him.  
  
"Yea, look at me. I'm holding a baby." Sirius smiled.  
  
He pulled back the blanket to expose the sleeping baby boy with a mop of untidy black hair.  
  
"Whoa, would you look at that," Sirius said in a small baby voice, "He's just like a little hairy James."  
  
Lily's eyebrows contracted. "'Little hairy James'?" After a few moments, she screeched, "That's it!"  
  
James jumped as she yelped.  
  
"What's it?" he questioned concerned, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Harry James Potter," Lily said satisfied.  
  
"Harry Potter. I like the sound of that. Harry it is!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes. Harry, the newest member of the Potter family," James proclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Harry. I'm your Uncle Padfoot. Can you say Padfoot?" Sirius asked the day old child in his arms.  
  
"Give me back my baby, you moron" Lily laughed and held out her arms.  
  
"You are going to be the most loved baby ever, our little Harry." Lily said smiling.  
  
xxxxx  
  
I couldn't figure out a better ending, but that's it. Oh, the wonderful things I think of while I'm working. Any-hoo .:review please:. I love to read them, they make me happy even the bad ones because that means even if you hated it, you still read it. later days!


End file.
